<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Wild World by KiwiCutie013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519738">This Wild World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013'>KiwiCutie013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RvB Apocalypse AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t wanna die Dex. I’m too young to die, we’ve made it too far.” </p>
<p>“Shut up.” He hissed quietly. “We’re not going to die.”</p>
<p>She quieted down as loud shuffling was heard down the dirt road. “We’re both going to die under a leaking, cramped truck. It’s disgusting. I wanted to go out fucking a horse or something crazy.” She whispered protestingly as tears fell down her face. </p>
<p>“For the last time, we’re not going to- wait what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prequel to my main fic, This Lonely World, but you don't need to read that to understand this : )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dexter Grif &amp; Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif &amp; Kaikaina Grif | Sister, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Dick Simmons &amp; Kaikaina Grif | Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RvB Apocalypse AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Wild World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Apocalypse changed people</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna die Dex. I’m too young to die, we’ve made it too far.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He hissed quietly. “We’re not going to die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quieted down as loud shuffling was heard down the dirt road. “We’re both going to die under a leaking, cramped truck. It’s disgusting. I wanted to go out fucking a horse or something crazy.” She whispered protestingly as tears fell down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last time, we’re not going to- wait what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffled and was about to speak again when the groaning became louder. They both froze and the only noises that could be heard was the limping that approached them. “Stay quiet.” He warned her silently. She nodded and curled her head into her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dex?” She whispered looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He whispered quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...nevermind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif wrapped an arm around her and held her close. “I love you too.” He whispered. That didn’t stop her from crying, in fact, it probably made it worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It absolutely broke him to see her like this. Kaikaina was such an optimistic person. Someone who wasn’t afraid of death and had cheated it on multiple occasions. But the past week had really been getting to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between having to shoot off her best friend that had been traveling with them, starvation, dehydration, sleep deprivation, and coming across a horde of Zs; it had been a tough week. Zombie-wise that was. And now they were stuck under a greasy food truck in the middle of butt fucking no-where. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had stumbled across the truck on their way to Texas when they saw the hoard approaching from a distance. It wasn’t hard to spot a hoard. You could hear them coming from a mile away. The tricky part was finding a hiding spot in the middle of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, luck was on their side that the truck was even there. Sure, they had to kill the zombified owner who was still seatbelted in. But it was worth it since there was no way in hell they could out-run the hoard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could travel for a little while but the hoard was coming from the direction they wanted to be and if they had to back-track they’d pass out from exhaustion and then get eaten by the million of flesh-eating monsters that would eventually catch up with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So really, hiding under the truck was their best option. It was a tight fit, but living was worth it, hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, he didn’t blame her for losing faith that they would come out of this alright. He had learned very early on in the apocalypse that he needed to be something to Sister that he never was to anybody...a leader. He wasn’t the best at it, he made bad decisions sometimes. In the Zombie apocalypse, a bad decision could mean life or death, but he and Sister seemed to have had a string of good luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Or they were just really good at getting out of fucked-up situations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he didn’t blame her for thinking that their time was up. If they were spotted by a single zombie they would be goners. He had a pistol with 3 bullets and she had a knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had glimpses of thoughts that their luck had run out. The hard part was that as a leader he had to be the one to never lose hope. Their livelihood depended on it. There was only one thing in the apocalypse that would kill you off quicker than any human or zombie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was giving up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for once in his life, he couldn’t do that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sister deserved to live a full life. He may have only been older than her by a few years but it still made him 25 and her 19. She didn’t deserve to die this young. Everybody deserved to enjoy their twenties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shuffling noises were close to unbearable and Grif could see over Kai’s head that the undead had started passing by the truck. He saw the shadows of the dead as they all moved huddled together. Sister had shoved her face into her brother’s chest the instant the zombies had made it to the truck. She kept her eyes screwed shut and Grif didn’t blame her. The sight of bloody broken feet limping by the car was horrifying. He bit his lip to keep from freaking out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Sister saw him lose his shit it would be over for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to look away from the small amount of light leaking from under the car, but he couldn’t. The sight of the Zs limping by made him want to throw up, but he kept looking. He was glad they had decided to hide under the car instead of on top of it. He would be screaming if he had to see how many of them there were. He tried closing his eyes. But now all he could focus on was the sounds. The groaning, crying, and occasionally screeching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had not expected zombies to be the way they were when the outbreak first began. He expected them to be like in the video games, but they seemed more human-like. They were more unpredictable. They thankfully weren’t smart. But they still sometimes sounded humaine. Their screeches and cries reminded him of the last race, humans, and that was just fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. The sight wasn’t as bad as the noise. He looked over his shoulder behind him. The scariest part was that since he was comforting Kai, he couldn’t see what was behind him. So, he occasionally caught himself glancing over his shoulder every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched for a while as feet shuffled by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A single zombie caught his eye over the others. Because it’s leg was horrifically broken. This caused it to limp to a horrid extent. Which eventually caused the thing to trip and fall over onto the dirt ground. It growled and heaved in a pile of dust as the rest of the undead walked over it. Then it slowly cocked its head, and Grif and the monster stared at each other for a solid second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gaped at its crusty grey eyes. Its skin was dead and peeling and it had red veins coating its face from the infection. He had hoped the Z was too injured to do anything, but then it started crawling over to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai give me your shiv.” He whispered frantically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sister reached into her jacket pocket and fumbled with the knife. She probably knew what danger had occurred. She moved back a bit when her brother took the knife. Grif used the extra space to roll over. By the time he did, the Z was crawling at full force towards them. It’s jagged movements and low growls made Grif shudder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited until the creature was right next to him before getting ready to use the shiv. It was difficult to stab the thing in the head without alerting the other zombies or being scratched with its flailing arms and dirty nails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rammed the knife into the zombie’s skull and it twitched for a second before going still. Grif sat there for a moment in relief as Sister curled up to him again. “Did he bite you?” She asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was thankful the other zombies didn’t seem to notice their fallen buddy. But the whole situation didn’t make him feel very lucky. What if they fell asleep and woke up to a fallen Z nibbling on their feet? It could have happened just then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif sighed and slowly grabbed the Z’s arm, pulling it closer to him. He used the infected’s body as somewhat of a barricade. More like a cover so the other zombies wouldn’t be able to see them on Grif’s side. That didn’t keep Sis safe though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nudged off his jacket. It was really fucking hard because of the lack of space but he managed to get it off. “Take off your jacket.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai nodded and began taking off her oversized jacket. (They had found it in a shopping mall and options were limited) She handed it to him and Grif took both his and her jacket and carefully draped it over them. He was able to cover their faces down to their waists. Kai stayed curled up aside her brother and Grif tucked the jacket down over his face a little so he could keep an eye out for any zombies approaching Kai’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched for around an hour. Sister had fallen asleep against him. So he just laid there drenched in sweat from the heat with the knife gripped tightly in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so fucking tired. He felt like passing out, but he was afraid that if he fell asleep, he wouldn’t wake up. So, he desperately tried to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished to be back 4 years ago. Where he could nap all day and not care about a thing. Where he didn’t need all this responsibility. Where he could spend a day stuffing his face with pizza and playing video games. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would kill for a twinkie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until keeping his eyes open grew to being a far too difficult task and like that he was out. Had passed out with the knife still clutched in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif woke up to the strangest thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was in a warm room, laying down on a bed with a blanket draped over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the room. It seemed like a pretty simple area. Nothing too crazy. There was a dresser, bedside table, and on the bedside table was his gun and bag. Not that he cared too much, his bag had practically nothing in it. The thing that bugged him off was that the magazine clip in the gun was gone. He tugged the blanket off of him and looked around the room. Sister was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He attempted to stand up and found that he’s knees were very weak. When he managed to get up, his vision went fuzzy and his knees gave out, causing him to fall back onto the bed. How long was he out? What had happened? He stood up again and stayed that way, swaying slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif slowly made his way out of the room, using the hallway wall for support from his sore limbs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear chatter coming from down the hall and glanced around the hallway looking for something he could grab to defend himself with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Cut it out asshole!” He heard his sister’s voice shout from down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t gotten her this far and protected her this long for some kidnapping douchebag to rip out her entrails and feed them to zombies, or whatever the fuck this dick thought he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif quickly went into fight mode and grabbed a framed picture off the side of the wall and tried his best to make his way to where he heard the screaming as fast as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away from my sister!” He yelled, storming into the room, that he could easily tell was a kitchen, and raising the picture frame towards the other person in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person shrieked and raised his arms, which was not the reaction Grif was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grif, stop!” Kai yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif swung and missed as the stranger dove out of the way. The picture shattered into a multitude of pieces as it smacked into the wall, only creating a sharper, deadlier weapon for Grif to mutilate the guy with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif raised the broken frame once again and halted his movements as he looked at the stranger, who looked petrified and a tad bit confused. He had red ginger hair, glasses, freckles scattering his face like stars, and a literal robotic arm raised in front of him, as if to block a potential blow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then looked over to Kai, who was sitting on the kitchen counter; untamed curly hair flowing down her shoulders, with a blunt held firmly between her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif lowered the picture frame and raised a brow. “Ok, I give up. What the fuck is going on?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s smoking weed in my kitchen!” The stranger screeched, his voice rising higher than Grif thought humanly possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me to make myself comfortable.” Kai exasperated, smoke leaking from her mouth as she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait wait. Stop.” Grif demanded, rubbing at his head. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The freckled stranger looked over at him and rubbed at his neck sheepishly. “I went out on my weekly errand run and found you guys barely alive under a truck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He saved us, Grif.” Sister told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif shot a dirty look to the stranger. “More like kidnapping.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger turned red. “It wasn’t kidnapping!” He defended. “and trust me I didn’t exactly enjoy dragging your fatass to safety.” He hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaikaina cackled. “Haha! He called you fat.” She teased, taking another hit from the blunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you snuff that out?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai rolled her eyes and snuffed the blunt out on the counter next to her before tucking the remains into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on my clean counters!” The stranger cried, grabbing a paper towel and stepping over broken glass to wipe the counter clean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif watched as the neat-freak began picking up pieces of glass. “Thanks for rescuing us, nerd.” He mumbled, tossing the broken frame onto the counter next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name’s Simmons.” The red-head corrected, tossing the broken shards in the trash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, whatever,” Grif muttered, unimpressed. “I'm Grif and you’ve met Sister.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have,” Simmons told him quietly, shooting her a look. “She took off her shirt about a minute after I found you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the lamest kidnapping ever.” Kai groaned. “No bondage or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai.” Grif snapped. “Can you keep your damn clothes on?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaikaina stuck her tongue out at him and Simmons sighed, dumping the rest of the glass into the trashcan. “Listen, I didn’t mind bringing you guys back, but I’m trying to pack. So if you can just sit quietly somewhere or find a place to go, that’d be great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai scoffed. “Sit quietly.” She mumbled, amused at the ridiculous idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you packing for?” Grif asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simmons looked up at him. “I’m meeting an old boss in Texas.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Simmons started. “I don’t know. He’s my boss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s dumb. He’s not your boss anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” Simmons snipped, annoyed. “Just find something quiet to do and I’ll be gone by the end of the day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif paused, thinking for a moment before looking back up at the sound of Kai’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we come with you?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai, I don’t think-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simmons shrugged, looking towards Grif before quickly looking away “I mean, I don’t care.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai smiled, looking toward Grif. “Can we Grif?” She practically begged. “I’m sure Simmons would looove to have you there.” She said slyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif looked towards Simmons who instantly turned red and averted his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grif smirked. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>